Imagination Island
Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island, also known as Barney's Imagination Island, was an NBC prime-time special that aired on April 24, 1994. The video release of the special came out in October 4, 1994. On April 13, 2010, Imagination Island was rereleased on DVD, six years after the previous DVD rerelease in 2004. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the kids go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance Barney and the kids eventually decide that they must find some help to either get off the island or to help get their ship off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Carol Farabee / Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) Song List # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Barney Songs That Debuted In This Special #'That's What an Island Is' #'My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean' #'Tinkerputt's Song' Trivia * Due to the 1994 lawsuit, I Love You wasn't performed in this special. * This is the first time not to include The Barney Theme Song. *This is the only time not to feature any of Barney's theme songs ("The Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You"). *The video and DVD versions both claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. *This marks the first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt. He would later return in the stage show tour "Barney's Big Surprise" to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the audience his brand new toy factory. *This is the tenth episode where Time Lapse is being used. Baby Bop quickly scurries for cover when a humongous thunderstorm strikes the ship. *This video is featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo and The Alphabet Zoo). *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are "Just Imagine", "The Sailing Medley", "Tinkerputt's Song", "Jungle Adventure", and then the reprise of "Just Imagine". *Although the Barney Theme Song doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney comes to life. *This group (Min, Tosha, Derek and Shawn) also appeared in "May I Help You?". * This video marks the final time that the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume was used. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *This marks the last regular appearance of Derek. He will later return with Tina as special guests in the Season 3 episode On the Move. *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc., replacing the Caption Center's original closed captioning from 1994. *Production took place before Barney Live! In New York City was performed. *After this special, Stephen White took a hiatus from the series. He would return to the writing staff in 1996, with the Season 3 home video Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *In the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window-door was used, while the instrumental ending of Pop Goes the Weasel was played. *During the original airing on NBC, commercials ran throughout the special. There was a total of four commercial breaks. **After the wave hits the ship. **After Professor Tinkerputt looks out the window-door. **After Professor Tinkerputt comes up with his big idea. **After the Barney doll closing shot Screenshots Min and tosha.png|Tosha (left) and Min (right) watch as Imagination Island becomes real. Tinkerputt.png|Professor Tinkerputt shows Barney and Friends around his workshop. Dhcj.jpeg|Baby Bop and the parrot Gallery Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS.jpg|Original Release (1994) Imagination island 2000.jpg|First Rerelease (1999) Barney Imagination Island DVD.jpg|Second Rerelease (2004) Barney Imagination Island Rerelease.jpg|Third Rerelease (2010) !M.jpg|Original Release (1995, UK) Imagen_010.jpg|Spanish Release (1995) hjjb.png|French Release (1997) !w225.jpg|Deutsch Release (1998) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White